musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Hennigan
'Early Life' Melissa never thought of becoming a wrestler when she was growing up. She wanted to be a model (since she had the body for it). After becoming a model for a year when she was fifteen, she decided that what she ahd wanted to be all her life wasn't for her, and decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and become a wrestler, which she started to train to become one when she was sixteen. 'Wrestling Career' Melissa made her WWE debut on Smackdown on April 14, 2005 where she was a manager for the new tag team MNM as they debuted on 'Carlito's Cabana'. She was with MNM until May 2006 where her, Melina and Nitro turned on Joey Mercury. Later on in the night, Melissa was storylined firred. The following week, her, Melina and Nitro appeared on Monday Night Raw, where Melissa would continue to manager Nitro or Melina. Melissa, along with Nitro were drafted to ECW during the 2007 WWE Draft where Melissa would continue to be Nitro's (who later changed his name to Morrison's) manager until when Morrison was suspended for thirty days. When Morrison was suspended for thirty days, Melissa had her first match on ECW against Krystal Martinez wherre Melissa won via the rollup. When Morrison's suspension was up, Melissa continued to be his manager as well be The Miz's manager when Morrison and Miz became a tag team (along with their other manager at the time Haylie Trudel, who Melissa also managed a couple of times during her matches). After Haylie stopped being a manager for the team, Melissa was still their manager up till the 2009 WWE Draft where after it was announced that Miz was drafted to Raw and after he'd attacked Morrison, instead of walking away with Miz, she stuck by Morrison. She was drafted to Smackdown later in the evening. Melissa continued to be Morrison's manager when they were on Smackdown. Melissa was drafted back to Raw during the 2010 WWE Draft and was put into a match later on in the evening against Megan Hager, which Melissa won. The next match that Melissa participated in was the elimination tag team match where she was teaming up with Haylie, Sydney Copeland, Jessica Reso, Kaitlyn Audette, Nora Hart and Kendra Danielson where they were facing Nexus 2.0. Melissa was the first person eliminated from her team. Melissa was placed in a mini rivarly with R-Truth after he injured Morrison the Raw after Extreme Rules. During the match that would end their rivarly, Truth had spraigned Melissa's ankle. Melissa made her return on the November 28, 2011 episode of Raw where she was alongside Morrison in his Falls Count Anywhere match with Miz as the 'equalizer' because it was known that Miz would have his girlfriend Phoenix Sorrentino by his side. By the end of the match, which Miz managed to knock Morrison out by performing the Skull-Crushing Finale onto the stage, Melissa was making sure he was alright when he was getting stretchered out of the arena. After that, Melissa had mainly been wreslting on Superstars. 'Personal Life' When Melissa was fourteen, she was involved in a car accident, where at the end result, had suffered a dislocated shoulder. Melissa is also in a relationship with Joey Mercury Sibling(s): John Morrison (brother) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Spinning Kick *Springboard facebuster *Corkscrew Neckbreaker 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *John Morrison *Melina *Joey Mecury *The Miz *Haylie Trudel 'Entrance Music' *Dip It Low by Christina Milian (feat. Fabolous) (Singles Theme) *Paparazzi by Jim Johnston (Used when with MNM) *Ain't No Make Believe (instrumental) (Used when with Morrison & Miz) *Take It Off by Ke$ha (Used when going out with Haylie) *Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experience (Used with Morrison) 'Twitter Account' Melissa's Twitter account is @Melissa_LABeauty. Everything is on there. Category:Wrestling OC's